


Fraternizing

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon visits Fritz in his new office at the LAPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing

**Author's Note:**

> 65\. Sharon/Fritz - Smut on the office (for maryficfest 2015)

“I’m heading out, Chief.” McGinnis said from his doorway. “You sure you don’t want to come out for a celebratory dinner and sparkling cider?” 

He shook his head, offhandedly indicating the unpacked boxes laying around his desk. “No, I’m going to hang out here for a bit. Rain check?” 

“No problem.” She smiled. 

He watched McGinnis leave and then checked his cell phone. It was getting nearer and nearer to time and she hadn’t yet texted him to say she had to cancel. He sat down behind his desk. His uniform was still brand new and stiff and it creaked unforgivingly as he sat down. Though, he was fidgeting enough to break it in this evening. 

He listened intently, wondering if he heard the sound of her heels clicking down the linoleum. He looked at his cell phone again – it wasn’t time yet anyway. 

Fritz opened the first box. He could make a start of unpacking while he was waiting for Sharon. The first thing he pulled out was his wedding picture and was instantly flooded with guilt. 

His cell phone pinged and his heart sank. She was texting to cancel. 

**Mind if I come up early?**

He grinned goofily as he texted quickly back. **Not at all** He shoved the picture frame back into the box and shoved it away from his desk. Out of sight, out of mind. 

Fritz sat back in his chair, trying out several ‘nonchalant’ positions to be affecting when Sharon arrived but when Sharon appeared in his doorframe he sat forward. He was in awe of her beauty and her poise. He was mesmerized by the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders, the way her lips curved in a sexy smirk. His eyes raked over her hourglass figure, down her strong legs. 

Unable to play it cool he moved to embrace her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. 

Sharon wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned up for a kiss. Reaching behind her, Fritz pushed the office door closed and then deepened the kiss. 

She pressed her body against his, rolling her hips as she moaned into the kiss. Fritz’s hands wandered down to grip her ass, grinding his pelvis against hers, his cock hardening against her. She grinned and he broke the kiss to trail nips and licks down her neck. 

“Don’t have to ask you twice.” She grinned. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He admitted. 

“I’ve been thinking about you too.” She smiled sincerely, draping her arms loosely around his neck.

He kissed her again, this time it was sweeter and unhurried. She broke the kiss and grinned at him, her fingers nimbly undoing his belt and he reached around for the zipper to her skirt. She shimmied her hips and the skirt pooled on the floor and moments later his uniform pants followed suit. 

Fritz cupped the back of Sharon’s head and kissed her hard. Her hand snaked into his briefs and cupped his erection. He groaned as she stroked its length teasingly. He gasped when she ran the pad of her thumb over the head. 

She stepped back to relieve herself of her panties and Fritz removed his briefs. He took her hand and led her to his chair. He sat on it and encouraged her forward. 

Sharon climbed onto his lap and hovered over him. Sharon captured Fritz’s lips as she sank down onto his length, swallowing up both of their moans of pleasure. They had a natural rhythm; they’d had no clumsy or awkward encounters. 

Fritz gripped Sharon’s hips, aiding her downward thrusts. He adored the look of pleasurable concentration on her face as rose up and sank down, taking him deeply inside her. 

He brushed hair away from her face and she smiled. She leaned forward, altering the angle and speeding up her thrusts, intoxicated by the friction, by the delicious heat between them. 

“Oh, fuck.” He gasped. 

“Fuck me.” She whispered urgently, her head lolling on his shoulder. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” 

He held her hips tighter, thrusting up into her with renewed vigor, holding off his release as she chased after hers. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” She bit her lip, squeezed her eyes shut. Her body clenched and tightened and then released in spasms of pleasure, radiating from her center. Fritz let himself follow her over the edge, his thrusting becoming erratic as his body jerked. 

They lay panting in each other’s arms for several long moments before Sharon carefully stood up. He watched her cross back to the other side of the desk to retrieve her discarded clothing. 

“Do you have time to grab a bite?” Fritz asked, also redressing. 

“Do _you_?” She asked pointedly. 

“I think I can spare you an hour or two this evening.”


End file.
